A Hot Midsummer's Day
by Punzie the Platypus
Summary: God bless you! It's the hottest day of summer and Doofenshmirtz creates a machine that sucks up all the electricity from Danville. He takes Vanessa to the beach while the boys fry eggs on the sidewalk also while trying to calm Candace down over the lack of electricity. God bless you!
1. What to Do When It's Really Warm

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. I AM ALIVE. Weird, right? Anyway, here is another fic trying to imitate the nature of a Pnf episode. READ ON MY WONDERFUL BUDDIES!**

Phineas and Ferb were, for once, not sitting outside under their favorite tree coming up with ideas. They were coming up with ideas in their living room, with big and beautiful fans blowing cool air on them, Phineas wearing a white tank with orange trimmed sleeves and shorts and Ferb wearing a cream colored tank with purple shorts. All the windows were opened and Candace was preparing herself a tin tub full of ice to soak her feet. She was wearing a Hawaiian sleeveless dress and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Geez, when will the heat lay off and leave us alone?" Candace scowled as she added another tray of ice to her tub. "It's too hot to get a tan, cause I'll get sunburn! Stupid weather!"

"I know," Phineas said as he watched Ferb. Ferb was laying on the floor facing an open laptop and typing rapidly. "Ferb and I can't decide if we want to make the ultimate sprinkler or a giant water balloon fight."

"Giant water balloon fight, oy," Candace groaned as she retrieved a soda from the refrigerator. She walked over to the beach chair she had laid out by the dining room table. She scowled as she sat down and slid a pair of sunglasses on her face. She took a sip of soda before saying, "Back when I was small, we used to try to fry an egg on the sidewalk in this kind of heat." She instantly sat up straighter and said, "Wow, 'when I was small.' I sound so old!"

"Fry an egg on the sidewalk, you say, Candace?" Phineas said. Ferb looked up to meet his eyes and they instantly agreed without a word passing between them.

"Ferb!" Phineas said as he stood up, "I know what we're going to do today!"

There was a knock on the door and Phineas said to Ferb, "Well, after I get the door, of course," and he went and opened the door to reveal Isabella, wearing a yellow sleeveless dress and a sun hat with a white ribbon tied around it. In her hand was a fan she was using to fan herself with. At her feet was her hyperactive dog, Pinky, who was buzzing excitedly.

"Hey...Phineas," she panted as she fanned herself furiously. "Whatcha...doin'? Gosh, this heat makes it hard to even walk across the street."

"Ferb and I decided that since it was really warm today-"

"Warm's kind of an understatement," Candace called from the kitchen. She took another sip of soda and added, "It's like a sauna out there."

Phineas continued, "We decided that we're going to go a bit traditional and fry an egg on the sidewalk."

"Cool!" Isabella said enthusiastically. "Let's start!"

"Alright, oh, hi Stacy," Phineas said as Candace's friend appeared behind Isabella. She was wearing a purple bandana along with a blue tank and shorts.

"Hi, Phineas, is Candace in there?" Stacy wondered.

"Oh, yes," Ferb said as he joined them. "You can find her in the kitchen using up all the ice."

"Thanks!" Stacy said as she headed to the kitchen.

"Did you get the eggs, Ferb?" Phineas wondered. Ferb nodded as he held out a carton. He also showed that he had a spatula and forks. "Great! Always ahead of me, Ferb! Say, wh-"

"Where's Perry?" Isabella asked as she leaned against the door frame.

"Yeah! Wow, Isabella, it was like you knew what I was about to say!" Phineas exclaimed. A few seconds later he added, "That's so weird."

Another few seconds passed before Phineas pointed his hand up and said, "Let's go fry us some eggs!"

* * *

Perry had been sweating and had just wanted to sleep in front of the fan all day when Major Monogram told him that he needed to get to his lair by flipping over the pillow he had been sitting on.

He fell through a tube and a hat fell on his head as he transferred to a yellow slide, which he slide down onto his chair.

He looked up to see Major Monogram on the screen, legs straight and arms stretched straight out to the left and right. He was wearing a green tank and orange shorts and his eyes were closed. He was surrounded by fans, all turned on, and he was saying, "Carl, Carl, move one closer to my face. My mustache is getting sweaty."

Carl obediently moved a fan closer and whispered, "Uh, Sir, Agent P is here."

"He-he's what?" the Major muttered as he opened his eyes. He instantly saw Perry cringing in his seat.

"Oh, hello, Agent P. What? It's the hottest day of the year! You could fry an egg on the sidewalks," he said in defense as Carl held out a straw, which was attached to a chilled soda. He took a sip before turning to Carl and saying, "This is cherry. I asked for raspberry."

"Your wife said that the raspberry wasn't on sale," Carl explained.

"It was the same brand as the cherry!" Major Monogram pointed.

"It is really right to question your wife, Sir?" Carl asked sternly.

Major Monogram sighed. "No," and Carl offered him the straw again. Perry folded his arm and tapped his fingers on his arms until the Major turned back to him.

"Alright, Agent P, all we know about Doof is that he's building an inator. I commend him for even trying in this weather. You'd better go and stop him, Agent P!"

Perry nodded and saluted him after he pulled on a jet pack. He flew off toward the direction of his nemesis's building.

He zoomed in onto the balcony and shut off his jet pack before shoving it off. He crept along the walls carefully as he made his way into Doof's apartment. He spotted Doofenshmirtz bent over something. Perry grew a confused face at seeing his nemesis wearing a white tank, sandals and a pair of red swimming trunks.

Upon closer inspection, Perry saw that he was packing a basket with sandwiches, cool drinks and watermelon.

He stepped closer and accidentally stepped on a toy shovel that Doof had laying about, breaking the handle. The platypus cringed as Heinz straightened at the noise and looked around. He turned to see Perry and said, "Ahhh, Perry the Platypus, what a surprise, and by surprise, I mean...um, rprise? Oy, I think I've run out of those."

The evil scientist walked over to Perry and said, "Gosh, it's hot today, isn't it? Well, of course it is. Must be even hotter for you, being covered in fur. Sucks, huh?"

Perry shrugged and at that moment, Doofenshmirtz tugged an inflated flotation ring onto the agent, making his arms cling to his sides.

"Caught you, Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz clapped gleefully. Perry growled and made to walk toward him when he fell over. The ring started to roll around, and so did he.

"Come over here, Perry the Platypus, I'm working over here," Doofenshmirtz told him as he went back to his basket. He added a few napkins and then covered everything with a picnic blanket.

"So, I bet you're wondering what my evil scheme is for today. This one's a real doozy, know why?"

Perry growled in reply.

"It has another pain-filled, heart-wrenching back story attached to it! Okay, back in Gimmelshtump, in the days of my youth, there was one very hot summer. Like, really hot. I was outside in my lawn gnome outfit and I grew fungus in between my toes from all my sweat."

Perry cringed.

"Yeah, I know, gross, right?" Doofenshmirtz said as he gathered together a few towels from his bedroom. "One day, my father came home with something wondrous and magical. It was a fan! Not one of those pathetic things I made in art class, no, one that ran on electricity! No one in Gimmelshtump had had one before, and everyone was amazed by it. People from all over the village came to use it and everyone was cool, except for me. I was stuck outside in the sun as a lawn gnome while everyone else got to stay cool. From that moment on, I held a grudge against people with fans, and so, Perry the Platypus," he said excitedly as he set down his stuff and walked over to a machine. "I give you, the Power-Sucker-Inator!"

The machine was grey and looked like a large box.

"Now I know it looks unassuming, but once I fire this baby up, it'll suck all the electricity out of the Tri-State Area! All the fans will die, the air conditioning too, and heck, even the Internet! There's also the slight possibility that the phone towers might be out of whack as well, so, you know, awesome!"

Perry gave him a skeptical look. Didn't people have battery operated fans?

"Now, I know what you're thinking of, Perry the Platypus. People don't need electricity to use fans! But, I've thought of that already! I've been gone and bought all the battery operated fans in the Tri-State Area! Believe me, this plan, it's full proof!" Doofenshmirtz explained.

Perry rolled his eyes as Vanessa walked in. She was wearing a black bathing suit with a dark blue short skirt and black sandals. On her shoulder was a strap that was attached to a blue beach bag with a skull on it.

"Dad, is it time to go yet?" Vanessa asked impatiently. She looked around and said, "Oh, hey, Perry."

Perry gave her a wave the best he could while Doofenshmirtz explained to him, "My daughter and I are going to the beach today, since, well, I'm sucking all the electricity out of the city and we'd get really hot."

"Haven't you already explained everything to him yet?" Vanessa wondered.

"I was just finishing it up when you came in. Will you carry this basket down and send Norm up?" Doofenshmirtz asked her, hands clasped together.

"Ugh, fine," Vanessa sighed as she grabbed the basket and headed downstairs.

"And Perry the Platypus, I've made another little something. I've also made the Sand-Castle-Create-Inator!" and he held up something that looked like a hair dryer. Perry raised his eyebrows and Doofenshmirtz went on to say, "Back when I used to take Vanessa to the beach, we'd trying making a sand castle, but unfortunately they never really worked out. So with this I can just spray out a perfectly made sand castle. It-it needs power though, so I'm going to fire up the Power-Sucker-Inator and use the power from that to power it."

Doofenshmirtz went over to the grey box and flipped a toggle, making it make a whirling sound as it powered up. Perry watched on worriedly as it turned green from all the energy it was sucking up.

"Yes, yes it is working!" Doofenshmirtz said excitedly. He slapped his hands above his head and said, "Mental high five!"

He plugged in the Sand-Castle-Create-Inator and turned to see Norm, who was wearing a white tank and green and purple trunks.

"What can I help you with, Dad?" the robot wondered.

Doofenshmirtz sighed as he slouched and said, "Norm, three things. One, you didn't have to repaint yourself, I mean, it was a perfectly good waste of paint. Two, I'm not your father! We've discussed this! Oh, and three, just take the toys and towels downstairs to the car."

"Alright, Dad," Norm said as he picked the things up and headed downstairs.

"I'm not your father!" Doofenshmirtz called back. He turned back to Perry and sighed, "It's so hard to find good help these days. I hope I don't have to remind him that HE is the car."

The Sand-Castle-Creat-Inator gave a small DING! and Doofenshmirtz unplugged it. Just in time too, for Vanessa was yelling, "Are you coming, Dad?"

"Yeah, I'll be right there, sweetie," Doofenshmirtz replied as he waved to Perry, "Bye, Perry the Platypus! Good luck escaping from that trap!"

Perry growled as he watched the Power-Sucker-Inator turn greener as it sucked all the power from the Tri-State Area.

* * *

"You know, Candace, normal people go to the pool on hot days," Stacy pointed out as she brought the fans into the kitchen. Candace lifted up her sunglasses for a minute to look at her friend and she clucked softly, "Stacy, Stacy, that's so main stream. Besides, the public pool's closed for cleaning and Jeremy's having its filter being replaced."

"Yeah, I guess that's a good reason," Stacy said as she sat down in another beach chair and slipped on a pair of sunglasses. "Besides, why go outside when inside there's fans?"

"And air conditioning," Candace sighed happily as she laid down. Stacy did the same and added, "Yep."

They stayed like that for a moment before all of a sudden the fans died down and the air conditioning no longer spewed cold air.

"Did you just feel the lack of coolness as I did, Stacy?" Candace said.

"Yes, yes I did," Stacy replied, and they both simultaneously sat up and took off their sunglasses.

"I bet the boys have something to do with this," Candace growled as she swung her legs off of her chair.

"But they're just frying eggs on the sidewalk. How would that turn off the fans?" Stacy wondered as she followed Candace to the door.

"I don't know, but they're my brothers, and odds are they've made something like a super electronic magnifying glass to cook their eggs faster," Candace said as she swung the door open. "HA!"

They both peered out to see the boys and Isabella squatting on the sidewalk in front of the house. A carton lay on the ground while Phineas and Isabella cracked eggs and Ferb flipped them. Pinky was buzzing around their legs, licking the remnants that remained from the previously cooked eggs.

"WHAT are you doing?" Candace demanded as she marched toward them, Stacy following her.

"Frying eggs on a sidewalk, like you suggested," Phineas explained as he looked up to meet his sister's eyes.

"Frying eggs on a sidewalk? What did you do, make a fire underneath the cement and used up all the electricity?" Candace demanded.

"What?" Phineas said uncertainly.

Stacy sighed as she stepped forward and said, "The electricity's gone and we want it back."

"What? The electricity's out?" Phineas said.

"Yeah, bring it back!" said Candace.

"Candace, we didn't do anything to the electricity," Phineas told her.

"Wait," Candace said, starting to slightly panic, "you mean you didn't do it?"

"No, we didn't," Phineas said.

"We-we-we DON'T HAVE ANY ELECTRICITY!" Candace yelled. Stacy immediately started to lead her back inside. "Come on, Candace, we need to get you out of this heat."

This was bad.

**I have to say, I really have a lot of fun writing Phineas and Ferb stories! I hoped you liked it, and please, review!**


	2. DA PANIC ROOM

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. Here is an update for this story; poor Candace! IMAGINE HAVING NO INTERNET OR ELECTRICITY. DANG. **

"You'd better get her inside quickly," Phineas said, a little concerned. Stacy nodded and took a deep breath as she exasperatedly led Candace to the front door. The red-haired teen was hyperventilating and probably on the verge of fainting. Stacy didn't know if it was from the heat or from the lack of electricity.

As Stacy led Candace away, Phineas turned to Ferb and Isabella, who was holding a panting Pinky, keeping him from eating the egg on the sidewalk which was starting to brown rapidly.

"Come on guys, let's go check the circuit breaker," Phineas said. Both Ferb and Isabella nodded and the three of them headed to the garage. Pinky, as they opened the giant door manually, leapt out of Isabella's hands and ran to the egg and gulped it down in one gulp.

Ferb grabbed a flashlight (it was dark in the corner of the garage), and turned it on. Phineas opened the door to the circuit breaker and Isabella gasped.

"That's a lot of switches, Phineas," she said. Phineas nodded and began to check them all.

"What happened?" she continued as he began to flick the switches to no avail.

"Isabella, go turn on the light," Phineas instructed. Isabella nodded and ran over to the opposite wall where a switch that turned on the light overhead was and flicked it up and down.

"Nothing," she said.

"Hmm, that's weird," Phineas said, scratching his tiny chin. The three stood there for a moment before they heard a scream.

"What was that?" Isabella wondered as the three hurried out of the garage. They went down the driveway, but they didn't have to go far, for Baljeet and Buford were hurrying their way.

Both were wearing tanks and shorts. Baljeet was wearing a practical sun hat and was smearing sun tan lotion on himself. Buford was wearing a sweat band.

"What happened? What that one of you screaming?" Isabella asked them quickly.

Baljeet shook his head as he put some cream on his nose. "It was not either of us." He moved on to Buford and began to smear lotion on his face, neck and arms.

"We were playing video games at my house when the power went out," Buford said as Baljeet added lotion to his armpits. "Then we heard somebody screaming and we came to check it out."

"Yeah, about that, what did happen to the power, Baljeet?" Phineas asked him.

Baljeet's face popped up from behind Buford. "Well, today is well over a hundred degrees. The highly probable theory is that too many citizens of Danville were using too much electricity at once, therefore breaking the head circuit breaker at the power plant."

"English," Buford said, rolling his eyes.

"What Baljeet means is that the power going out was probably do to too many people using it at once," Isabella explained.

"Ahh, I see," Buford said.

"We ran down here because we located the scream's origin to your house," Baljeet explained further.

Phineas sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "That means it was probably Candace. The cellphone tower went out as well and she's not taking it well."

"I can imagine," Buford said.

"Let's go check on her," Phineas suggested, and they all walked into the house out of the stifling heat.

There was still plenty of stifling heat in the house, though. Fans were scattered all around the foyer, kitchen and living room, dead to the world. All the clocks were out and the TV was off.

After hearing such a loud scream, the five of them were being wary and braced as they walk around the house, trying to spot Candace and Stacy.

"Where did they go?" Isabella wondered. The house grew quiet once again before Buford whispered, "They disappeared."

Isabella sighed. "That goes without saying, Buford."

"Come on, they can't be that hard to find," Phineas said. "Everyone, search the entire house!"

* * *

Perry looked at the Power-Sucker-Inator with a menacing look and growled. The metal box did nothing but make the soft whirr of an air conditioner, and it seemed to be ignoring Perry. That, of course, would be seen as perfectly normal by regular, everyday people for a metal box to ignore a platypus in a life preserver, but Perry was treating the box as though it was an explosive device (which it probably was. Doof put a lot of self destruct buttons on his stuff).

Perry looked viciously at the Power-Sucker-Inator as it turned greener with energy and went on to his plan. He used his hands/paws/flippers/whatever-was-on-the-ends-of-his-arms and brought himself to a full stop. Once he had, he held his head in the perfect position and clamped his teeth onto the inflated rubber. The preserver let out a loud blast of air and slowly died, deflated.

He was easily able to slip out of it and dashed over to the Power-Sucker-Inator. He ran to it, ready to attack it, but it did nothing.

Looking a little confused, he waited a minute, but nothing happened. Looking around as if this was a joke, Perry stuck out his foot and tapped the side of the PSI.

It did nothing.

Now Perry was just curious. Seeing as there was no visible lasers, he walked closer and finally right up to the PSI. He tapped the side again and it did nothing but continue to whirr.

He looked at the large amount of buttons on the top. There was a blue button and a bunch of red. Having watched a lot of movies in his little free time, he knew that pressing the red buttons were a bad idea, and so he cautiously pressed the blue button.

All at once a lot of things happened. Large, grey arms sprouted out of the PSI and grabbed Perry. At the same time, it flew off of the balcony and into the sky.

Perry let out a gasp as they zoomed across the Tri-State area, not knowing where they'd land.

* * *

Far, far away, in a land unbeknownst to a lot of people, there was a box. A seemingly ordinary box that sat on the floor of a basement. In this particular case, a dark basement. A VERY dark basement.

Inside the box, there seemed to be no activity. Keep going down a ladder into a hole and it still looked dark and empty. Of course, in the dark, everything looked empty. And then suddenly, a light flickered on and quickly went off.

"Dang it, the flashlight went out again," a voice said, the voice that belonged to a very peeved Stacy Hirano. She smacked the flashlight and it flickered back on to reveal her tired and annoyed face. Breathing in relief, she moved the flashlight around and said, "Candace, you still here?"

"Yes," a feeble voice said in return. Stacy instantly turned the flashlight toward where the voice had come from to see Candace sitting in the corner.

Hair mussed, eyes wide, Mr. Miggins in her shaking hands, Candace looked like she had seen a ghost.

"This Panic Room normally has a light bulb, right?" Stacy wondered as she moved closer to Candace. She let out a loud wince and said, "Found it."

Stacy set the flashlight up on its end and hugged her knees to herself. After a moment of silence, she sighed and said, "Well, now what?"

"We wait until the power comes back on, of course," Candace said, giggling nervously.

"How will we know when it comes back on?" Stacy said.

Candace reached out and pulled the cord attached to the light bulb.

"There," she said shakily, "now when the power comes back on, the light will turn on."

"Terrific," Stacy sighed. After a moment of silence, she said, "How long do you think we'll have to stay down here?"

"Dunno. Phineas and Ferb will probably fix it soon," Candace told her. "Right?"

"Right, I guess," Stacy sighed as she slouched down further. "And now we wait."

And the flashlight turned off again.

"Dang it!"

* * *

Doofenshmirtz was handling the car pretty well, he thought, as he drove along down the highway. The back of the pickup was packed, they had their sun tan lotion, he had remembered Vanessa (and tried to forget the time he had forgotten her the last time they had gone to the beach), Perry the Platypus was busy trying to thwart his inator, he had a bag of chips and he had a bunch of old tapes to listen to.

"Oh, this is fun, isn't it, Vanessa?" Doofenshmirtz said happily.

"Yeah, sure, real fun, Dad," Vanessa said sarcastically. She had had her window open and her head on her fist. She now looked over to her dad and said, "Yeah, 'cause I just love sitting in the car with absolutely NOTHING to do," and she folded her arms.

"Oh, Vanessa, just because you forgot your iPal doesn't mean you have to be such a Perry the Platypus," Doof told her. His hand waved around and plunged into the chips and stuffing some into his mouth, he said, "Have some chips, they're sour cream and onion, your favorite!"

Vanessa watched as bits of chip flew out of her father's mouth and said, "I'll pass."

"Alright then," Doofenshmirtz said, shrugging. "Hey, can you be a dear and put one of the music tapes in?"

"Do people still listen to these anymore?" Vanessa said, bending over to the box between their seats.

"I am considered a 'people', Vanessa," Doofenshmirtz reminded her.

"Technically, you're a person. We has a group are considered a people," Vanessa said as she looked through the box. Oh gosh. Everything, practically EVERYTHING from the 60's, 70's and 80's. Mostly Love Handel and Zazabar. She sighed and inserted a Love Handel tape.

"You and me are a people?" Doof asked as the tape registered.

"No, Dad. . . . . . ." Vanessa groaned and looked back out the open window again.

The music started playing and Doofenshmirtz started to sing along and Vanessa, groaning again, looked out at the sky and trying not to concentrate on the horrible singing and electric music.

She suddenly sat up straight and without turning around, said, "Dad . . . . . ."

"_PARTY UNTIL THE PIZZA COMES and then we have to stop to eat! _Oh" - he stopped singing - "what is it, Vanessa?"

"What did your inator look like?" Vanessa asked.

"Vanessa, I've made a TON of inators (literally, I had to clean up tons of scrap metal), which one?"

"The one you made today," Vanessa told him.

"Well," Doof said, making a turn into an exit that led them to the beach, "I made two inators today-"

"The one you left at your building," Vanessa said quickly before he could add much detail.

"Oh, the Power-Sucker-Inator? Well, it-it looks kinda like a metal box," he told her.

"Can it fly?"

"Wai-what, Vanessa?"

"Can it fly?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well," Vanessa said, squinting to look closer at the sky, "it appears that your inator is flying in the sky, and if I'm correct, which, unfortunately, I think I am," she turned to her dad, "there's Perry the Platypus on it."

"Oh, he's on it?" Doofenshmirtz said, sounding surprised. "Oh-he-he pressed the blue button!"

"What? I thought you weren't supposed to press the red button, not the blue one," Vanessa said, alarmed.

"I was mixing it up a little!" Doofenshmirtz said in defense. He brought the car to a stop by a light and peeked out of the window. "See him?"

Vanessa let out a loud groan and peeked out of the window. The metal box passed over their car and she looked to the wind shield to see Perry waving his hand thingie around frantically.

"He's headed toward the beach!" Vanessa said, pointing up ahead.

"Oh, goody, we can just follow him then," Doofenshmirtz said excitedly. "After Perry the Platypus, Norm!"

"Alright, Dad," Norm said, and he shot them toward the beach.

"I'm not your dad, NORM!"

* * *

"Baljeet, Phineas, guys, can you hear me?" Isabella said into the walkie talkie she was holding. She was in their attic, which was terribly dusty and dirty. After not getting a response, she pressed the button again and said louder, "Guys?"

"Yeah, Isabella?" Phineas said from a very dark closet. Ferb leaned in as she said, "Anything?"

"No, you'd think that she'd scream again or something," Buford said from the top of the tree in the backyard.

"I have not detected Candace nor Stacy at all," Baljeet said from under the office desk.

"Phineas, we've searched the entire house, where could they be?" Isabella wondered.

"Well, there's always the basement," Phineas said cheerfully. "They might be in there."

"That's our only shot on finding them. Okay, everybody meet in the living room and we'll go to the basement, 'kay?" Isabella explained. (She was very good at making orders. She was a Fireside Troop Leader, after all.)

"Okay," they all said (except for Ferb) and all grew silent as they all came out of their hiding places.

Baljeet, Isabella, Phineas and Ferb all stopped in their tracks and froze when they heard Buford on their walkie talkies.

"Man, I hate basements. They're so dark and creepy. They're going to be even more dark and creepy now that the power's gone. Man, I wish Biff was here. He'd know what to do. He's here in spirit though, and Teddy Boo-Boo is actually here." A pause followed, and all assumed that he was bringing out Teddy Boo-Boo.

"Oh, you fluffy teddy bear, I love you so much, and that's why I got so mad at you when you ran away, ohh, you silly old bear!"

Baljeet blinked and then said weakly, "Buford, we can hear you."

A long pause followed and they heard Buford say, "You didn't hear nothing."

They all pretended they hadn't as they accumulated in the living room.

**I UPDATED. Sorry for the long waity, all you pretty peoples. Thanks for reading and please, REVIEW!**


	3. The Beach and the PIG

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Phineas and Ferb. (Believe me, I wish.) Here's the last chapter of this fic! THANKS YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING. I LOVES YOU ALL.  
**

"Alright, everyone grab a flashlight," Phineas instructed. He was already holding one, and so was Ferb. They had gathered a large pile of them and now Isabella, Buford and Baljeet all bent and grabbed one.

"Now, I should let you know, sometimes the basement can be really dark," Phineas said, looking a bit over to Buford, who was tossing his flashlight around like a baton.

"What are you exactly sayin', Dinnerbell?" Buford growled, and his flashlight hit the floor.

Phineas watched him bend over and retrieve it, saying, "Just thought you all should know. Now, ready?"

"Ready, Phineas!" Baljeet and Isabella said at the same time. Ferb gave a thumb's up and they traveled back to the garage.

* * *

In their dark cell, Stacy sighed, very bored.

"_Chicka chicka choo wop, never gonna stop_," she muttered under her breath. She sighed and slouched, groaning. "Are your brothers going to bring the power back soon?"

Candace replied with a giggle and, "Ducky Momo is my friend. . . ."

"Oh, brother," Stacy groaned, and she slouched even more.

She sat up quickly after a moment and looked to the ceiling. What was that sound?

"Candace," she said urgently, "does anyone else know about the Panic Room?"

Candace came out of her girly stupor a moment and said, "Well, my brothers and parents do. I think so does silly billy Jeremy and funny bunny Jenny."

"Well, whoever it is, they're coming down!" Stacy said, and the two of them listened to the people take off the top of the box and come down the ladder into the Panic Room.

"Phineas? Ferb? Isabella? Brutish kid? Baljeet?" Stacy asked as they one by one made their way into the now crowded Panic Room.

"Name's Buford, doll," Buford said, nearly squashing Baljeet's face in the crowded quarters in an attempt to sit down.

"Name's Stacy, stinky," Stacy retorted.

"Hey, guys, how are you doing down here?" Phineas asked Stacy pleasantly.

"Candace is dying, as all -"

"I'm not dying!"

"Candace . . . . . . anyway, Phineas, how much longer until the power comes back on?" Stacy wanted to know.

Phineas frowned slightly. "Ferb and I are not exactly sure. Until we get a response, however, we're going to build this," and he drew out a blueprint. Ferb flashed his flashlight on it, showing off a complicated chalk drawn piece of metal.

"What is it?" Stacy asked.

"It's a device that Ferb and I designed as we were walking through the house looking for you two. When its three wires are connected to the circuit breaker, the battery power will zip through the power lines and therefore give it an electrical shock. It's like on a human body: when the heart stops, the doctors bring it back to life, and that's what Ferb and I are going to do with the circuit breaker."

"Phineas, I don't speak engineer."

"That's alright, we didn't need you to help with it or anything, we just came looking for you to see if you were alright," Phineas smiled.

"And to inquire about the scream," said Ferb.

"Yeah, that too," Phineas said.

"Oh, that was just Candace overreacting as usual," Stacy said with a wave of her hand. "Now, can we get out of here please?"

"Sure," and one by one, (Stacy holding Candace's wrist to get her away from her corner), they made their way up the ladder, out of the box, through the basement, up the stairs and to the ground floor of the house.

* * *

Perry closed his eyes as the wind caught hold of the PSI's propeller and swerved them toward the beach. They passed through the light blue sky, over the gate and parking lot and over spectators in their bathing suits.

Perry opened his eyes quickly enough to notice that they were about to crash into the sand. A fierce look in his eye, he straightened up as people ran, screaming, away from the incoming machine.

Just as it was about to hit the sand, Perry jumped off of it and his parachute went off ("_Agent P!_"), allowing him to float gently to the ground as the PSI made a small explosion as it lay in a heap, utterly crushed.

Just then, Doof pulled up in the parking lot to the beach.

"Let's go, Vanessa!" Doof yelled as he leapt out of his seat and ran down the stairs to the sand. Upon impact, his feet began to sizzle and he yelled, "OW!" He began to skip toward Perry the Platypus, alternating walking his feet.

"Perry the Platypus, you're okay!" Doof said, jumping up and down, the bottoms of his feet red. Perry nodded as he landed. He shoved the parachute off of his head to see Doof looking forlornly at his PSI.

"And you destroyed my Inator, as usual," Doofenshmirtz sighed. "Oh, well."

The two of them looked from each other to the broken Inator for a moment before Vanessa's call of, "DAD!" turned their heads.

Vanessa was standing at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a sunhat and dark sunglasses and had a picnic blanket and basket and toys and suntan lotion strewn all about her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Doofenshmirtz called innocently.

"DAD! I cannot carry all of this by myself!" Vanessa yelled. "Can you come and HELP ME?"

Doofenshmirtz turned to Perry and sighed. "Yeah, she's right." He brightened suddenly and said to Perry, "Hey, you want to help me and have fun at the beach with me and Vanessa?"

Perry raised an eyebrow as Doof continued, "C'mon, you've already foiled my evil scheme and you're already here, I mean, it's not like you need swimming trunks or anything, right?"

Perry shrugged and bobbed his head, not sure.

"Oh, c'mon! We can make huge sandcastles! Please, please please, _PLEASE?_"

Perry nodded slowly after a moment and Doofenshmirtz clasped his hands together in excitement.

"Oh, thank you, Perry the Platypus, let's go help my daughter, c'mon," and the two of them headed back to Norm and Vanessa, who was looking a bit better at the prospect of them helping her.

* * *

"Ugh, are you two done with your experimenty stuff yet?" Candace groaned from the counter in the garage. She and Stacy and Isabella were fanning themselves with homemade fans that Isabella had made ("What do you think I made to get my Made a Cultural Craft patch?"). Baljeet and Buford were leaning against the wall. Buford was gulping down a giant cup of lemonade without a care in the world while Baljeet drank his quietly from a straw.

Phineas and Ferb were assembling their thingy McJiggy next to Candace. Ferb's fingers moved very faster as Phineas turned to Candace, "We're almost done."

At that moment, Ferb held up the completed gadget.

"Great job, Ferb!" Phineas said proudly. He turned to everyone, getting their attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, friends and sister of different ages, Ferb and I are proud to present the coolest" - Ferb made an electric guitar noise - "GADGET" - Ferb held it up - "EVER!"

They all oohed and ahhed. It looked like a mini computer with a remote attached to it.

"I give you THE POWER-INVOKING-GADGET! Or P.I.G. for short," Phineas shrugged.

Candace rolled her eyes. "Brilliant name. Are you going to bring the power back or what?"

"Patience, Can-DACE," Phineas said, and he and Ferb turned to the circuit breaker. Isabella joined them as they began hooking it up.

Just as they started, Candace heard the honk of Linda's horn. She giggled excitedly as she instantly stood up.

"Mom's home! OHHH, YOU TWO ARE SO BUSTED!" and Candace ran out of the open garage.

"For what? Ugh, CANDACE!" Stacy scrambled down and ran after her.

Giggling hysterically, Candace turned sharply around the corner and ran to her mom. Linda was wearing a sunhat and tank and shorts as she began to unload her groceries.

"Oh, hi, Candace, Stacy," she said pleasantly as they came beside her.

Candace instantly grabbed her arm and said, pulling, "Mom, Mom, Phineas and Ferb somehow made the entire city's power go out and now they're trying to bring it back and the fans aren't working and you have to bust them, Mom!"

"Candace," Linda turned and felt her daughter's forehead. "You're a bit warm. Is the heat getting to you, sweetie? Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I want you to BUST THE BOYS!" Candace pleaded.

Linda, not nonplussed at all, looking to Stacy and asked, "Did she have to go to the Panic Room?"

"Yes, yes she did," Stacy said, sighing.

Linda sighed and said, "Alright, Candace, let me just get my purse and then I'll go bust the boys."

Candace stopped pulling on her arm and her head went straight back and she yelled, "YAY!"

She let go of Linda and rushed around to the garage. Phineas and Ferb were still hooking up the P.I.G..

"And this is the last . . . . one!" Phineas said. At that moment, the light that Isabella had switched on earlier turned on, making them all gasp excitedly.

"It worked, my friends!" Baljeet said excitedly.

"No kiddin'," Buford said casually, chewing on his ice.

Isabella ran out and then came running back in.

"My mom's sprinklers are on! It worked for ALL the houses!" Isabella said.

Ferb switched on a radio and the voice inside said, "Sudden news, folks. The electricity and phone are back on in Danville!"

"YES!" they all pumped their fists, and then suddenly, just as Candace came back hopping around in front of Linda and Stacy and the P.I.G. disintegrated in Ferb's hands.

"See Mom, see? Ferb, give me it!" Candace said.

Ferb dusted off his hands and held them up in innocence.

"AHHHHH!" Candace screamed.

"Calm down now, Candace," Linda advised her.

"We seem to have a malfunction," Phineas said, looking at the pile of distengrated P.I.G. on the ground.

"Well, the power's still on," Isabella pointed out, shrugging her shoulder.

"Yeah. Heh, go figure. Hey Mom, the power's back," Phineas said, smiling.

"That's great, Phineas, now, I bought ice cream. Who wants a snack?"

"ME!" Phineas and Isabella and Baljeet and Buford and Stacy yelled. Ferb raised his hand.

"Candace," Linda said, turning to her slouching teenager, "would you like some ice cream too?"

Candace looked bleak for a moment before she nodded her head. "Yes, yes I would."

And with that, they all went into the house.

* * *

Back at the beach, Doof and Vanessa and Perry and Norm had a lovely time. They set up their picnic blanket with an umbrella and had a fabulous time. While Norm kept watch over their stuff, Perry went floating on his back and Doofenshmirtz tried teaching Vanessa how to surf board. In demonstrating how to do it, he fell off.

They used the Sand-Castle-Create-Inator to have a sandcastle making contest. Norm sat and surrounded himself in the sand up to his hips. Perry had constructed a lovely large castle while Vanessa had made a nice classic one. They were proud of themselves, especially after looking at Doofenshmirtz's, which was falling apart every time he tried to fix it.

Vanessa and Perry buried Doofenshmirtz in the sand and neglected to note that his toes were getting pinched by traveling-along crabs.

They collected shells among the rocks, Perry carrying the bucket, Vanessa filling it. Doof followed behind them, and found an impressive shell. He blew into it, and several clams and pink starfish and sand and seaweed came out of it.

They had ice cream and finally, Doof went off to retrieve the surfboard from floating away while Perry sat underneath the umbrella and Vanessa lay out to get a tan.

"You know, Perry, this was actually really fun. I mean, Dad didn't do anything vaguely embarrassing," Vanessa said conversationally. Perry nodded before the two of them watched two lifeguards hauling away Doofenshmirtz, who was trying to negotiate with them.

Sighing, Vanessa sat up and said, "So much for that. C'mon Perry, let's pack up. It's getting late."

Perry nodded and soon Vanessa, himself and Norm were all headed to the parking lot where Doof was waiting, arms folded, grumbling to himself about the lifeguards.

They left in Norm just as the sun set, spraying the sky with pink and orange. Between Vanessa and Doofy in the front seat, Perry sighed contentedly and decided that it had been a good day. A good, fun day indeed.

**There you go! And yes, I love the happy ending to a weird day. He he he he. I imagined Vanessa and Doof and Perry and Norm at the beach as sort of a montage. Anyways, I'm glad you took the time to read this, would you please be totally awesome and review? THANKIES!**


End file.
